Hors de caractère
by ishime
Summary: IsleyRigald et IsleyPriscilla implicites.  Quand Rigald regarde Isley avec Priscilla, il a envie de hurler de rire, ou bien peut-être de rage, mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, après tout.


**Titre :** hors de caractère  
**Fandom :** Claymore  
**Paring :** IsleyRigald, IsleyPriscilla (implicites)   
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warning :** Euh, yaoi implicite ? Interprétation peut-être vaseuse des personnages (j'ai toujours peur de donner dans l'OOC, avec ma foutue tendance à rendre des méchants sur-émotifs). Ah, et je n'aime pas beaucoup Priscilla (et non, pas seulement parce qu'elle s'interpose entre Rigald et Isley, ça date d'avant même qu'elle ne s'éveille). Je suppose que ça se sent, encore qu'on s'en fiche, parce qu'il est peu probable que Rigald la porte dans son coeur.

Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, cette gentillesse - même feinte - cette attention. Radicalement opposé à son caractère. Isley était fort. Le plus fort de tous, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le premier des Abyssaux, le plus âgé, le plus malin, le plus expérimenté, le plus dangereux. Il ne se souçiait jamais des autres, les maniait avec désinvolture comme autant de pions sur un échiquier qu'il était le seul à voir, qu'il les flatte avec un sourire moqueur ou les envoie à l'abattoir.  
Rigald les regarda en silence, lui agenouillé, sans paraître se préoccuper de son bras en moins, et elle, avec son expression naïve et infantile, et entendit presque toutes les choses qu'il avait crues éternelles s'écrouler à cet instant, avec un long craquement d'os brisé.

Passée la frayeur des premiers jours - le souvenir de la forme éveillée de Priscilla continuait de lui donner des sueurs froides - Rigald fut pris d'une terrible envie de rire à chaque fois qu'il croisait Isley et la morveuse. Bien sûr, ce rire était _intérieur_. Son visage restait aussi dépourvu d'expression qu'un bloc de marbre, et son corps ne perdait rien de son attitude soumise. Hors de caractère, ça aussi, mais son caractère, il l'avait joué et perdu le jour où il avait défié l'Abyssal Isley. Tout ce qui n'était pas l'obsession qu'il avait pour cet homme s'était progressivement estompé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que l'ombre de l'orgueilleux numéro 2 des Claymores.  
Ou l'ombre d'Isley. Question de point de vue. Comme si quelque chose d'aussi futile pouvait encore avoir un sens, à présent.

_Retrouver papa et maman. Mettre sa vie en jeu pour ça. _  
Sans jamais remettre quoi que ce soit en doute. Ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle, lui parler le premier au lieu d'attendre pour la mettre mal à l'aise comme il en avait l'habitude.  
_Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas y aller en jouant à "attendre et voir". _  
Le rire emplit le crâne de Rigald tandis qu'il regardait Isley parler à Priscilla, de cette voix douce, avec ce ton attentif et patient, qui lui donnait l'air étrangement humain. C'était presque comique, de le voir redevenir homme au moment où il s'apprêtait à tout perdre de lui-même. Rigald se demanda s'il avait eu l'air si humain, lui aussi, à ce moment là. Le rire redoubla, ses tempes se mirent à battre douloureusement. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Tout ça lui donnait la nausée.   
Et bien sûr, voir Isley s'imaginer, se persuader avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'il était encore maître de la situation, étendre cette persuasion à son entourage avec ses sourires faux n'arrangea rien à son agacement. Isley ne l'avait probablement pas encore compris, ou bien se refusait à faire l'analogie - Rigald s'était entêté à nier, lui aussi, il savait comment ce genre d'idées se frayerait malgré tout un chemin dans l'esprit de l'Abyssal, insidieusement, jusqu'à venir à bout de sa résistance. Le rire cruel résonnait dans son esprit, lui vrillant les entrailles autant qu'il le réconfortait.

Isley l'Abyssal, numéro un des claymores, avait cessé d'exister à l'instant où il s'était agenouillé devant cette fillette. Le reste n'était plus qu'une formalité : effondrement progressif et inéluctable d'une batisse aux fondations affaiblies. Rigald seul avait conscience d'assister à l'anéantissement de celui qui avait été presque un dieu pour eux tous, dans un silence intérieur entrecoupé de hurlements moqueurs et de brèves pensées cyniques.   
Il tenait enfin la revanche après laquelle il avait couru pendant tant d'années, avant de jouer et de perdre.  
Voir le responsable de sa déchéance subir le même sort n'avait rien de réconfortant, en fin de compte, réalisa-t-il avec un reste d'amertume.  
_Floué jusqu'au bout. _  
Le rire se tut, laissant place à un insupportable sentiment de vide. D'abandon. Le sourire sur les lèvres de celui qu'il avait juré de servir lui devint brusquement insupportable, mais son visage conserva son impassibilité, et il resta immobile, incapable de cesser de le regarder.  
_Même cassé, il t'obsède.  
_S'il s'appartenait encore, il se serait mordu la langue pour faire taire cette voix désagréable. Il ne put que fixer le responsable de tout ce gâchis, dans l'attente d'une dernière échappatoire qu'il savait ne jamais venir. Cet homme l'obsédait, et était désormais obsédé par cette gamine. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à regretter, c'était qu'elle ait volé sa place au côté de l'Abyssal, le reléguant au rôle d'intermédiaire, toujours à courir les terres gelées du nord, sans jamais voir son obsession plus d'une demi-heure.  
Même pas de colère. Juste cette sensation de vide, et Isley qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la morveuse. _  
Enfoiré. _


End file.
